jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron and The Black Cauldron
Aaron and The Black Cauldron is the third movie of Aaron's Adventures Plot Aaron and his team visit Prydain, and a wise Wizard named Dallben, and his assistant Pig Keeper Taran. They help out at the farm until learning that The Horned King, has returned to Prydain. Now they have to find and destroy the Black Cauldron before The Horned King finds it and uses it's power to rule all of Prydain. Little do they know, that Lucifer, has plans of his own for our heroes. Trivia *The Horned King will become Aaron's enemy in this film. *At the end of this movie Taran, and his team, along with the Creeper will become members of The Miztyk Knights. However, they do inform the group of the other teams they help out as well, including the Ed's , Ed, Edd, n Eddy. *In the epilogue of this adventure, Pandora will present 2 new members, along the Huntsmen, and The Cauldron-Born, including the evil king, Arawn. Scenes The Knights meet Dallben, and Taran * (Aaron and friends enter Prydain and appear at the farmland Caer Dallben.) * Aaron: Wow, This is amazing. Were in the land of Prydain. * Jake: It's such a wonderful place. * Athena: Yes it is, reminds me of Elysium. * Megan: I've never seen a land so beautiful. * Keith: Hey look, over there. I see a farm nearby. * Koga: Let's go and take a look. * Knights: Okay. * (We then enter to see a cat wakened by Dallben.) * Dallben: There's something wrong. I can feel it in my bones. Hmm... The Fairfolk know it to. You don't see any of them around. * Cat: (meow) * Dallben: The Horned King. That black hearted Devil. What's he waiting for? * Cat: (meow) * Dallben: Yes, Yes Cat I know you want your breakfast, but, just now thinking is more important. Hmm... Oh, oh! Taran! The pot is boiling over Taran! * Taran: Oh Dallben, I was just thinking, what if the war is over, and I never had a chance to fight. * Dallben: Hmm, and a good thing too. War isn't a game, people get hurt. * Taran: But I'm not afraid. (touches the hot pot) Ouch... * Dallben: (chuckles) Yes there you are. If The Horned King ever returned you'll have a great deal more to worry about than a burned finger. * Cat: (gags) * Dallben: No No No NO Cat, That is not for you it's for Hen Wen. * Taran: Hen Wen, Hen Wen. It's always Hen Wen. * Dallben: And one day my boy, you may learn why. Now, Now no more dreaming you have chores to do. * Taran: Yes Sir. * Dallben: Oh, he's so anxious, and so blind to the dangers ahead. (opens pot) Oh, look, look cat your in luck, just enough left for you. * Cat: (sputters) * Dallben: Huh...? * Aaron: Hello, excuse us. * Dallben: Oh, who are you children? * Aaron: Were The Miztyk Knights. My name is Aaron, and these are my friends and compaions. * Dallben: Well, quite a pleasure to meet all of you. * (outside) * Taran: Dallben doesn't understand, I'm not a little boy anymore. I should be doing heroic deeds for Prydain. Not waisting time a spoiled... Hey! * Megan: (hears) Huh? What was that? * Dallben: What was what Megan? * Megan: I heard something outside. * Dallben: (chuckles) No need to worry. That was my Assisstant Pig-Keeper, Taran. He's feed ing our special pig Hen Wen. Would you all like to meet him? * Aaron: Of coarse, thank you. * (Aaron and his friends soon head to farm grounds and meet Taran.) * Taran: Oh hello there, My name is Taran. * Aaron: Nice to meet you Taran, my name is Aaron. The Black Cauldron unleashed *Aaron: Boy this is not good. *The Horned King: My such a brave and handsome group. A Pig Boy, A Scullury Maid, A group of Knights, and a broken down minstral. *Jake: One question though. Who brought you up to this, and about us? *The Horned King: Why, her of coarse. *(a woman steps into view revealing herself.) *Pandora: Hello again, knights. *Megan: It's that Sorceress, Pandora. *Pandora: Yes, I have returned to ensure my master's plan. It's only a matter of time now. *Keith: What do you mean? *The Horned King: Perhaps its best for you to see what fate lies in store for you. (chuckles) *Shougo: I can't look. *Emi: Me neither. *The Horned King: Now I call on my army of The Dead, in the name of Lucifer, I bring forth, The Cauldron Born. (places skeleton in cauldron) Arise my messengers of Death, Our time has Arrived! *(The cauldron shakes and moves as the dead comes to life.) *Eilonmy: (gasps) Oh it's horrible! *Athena: No one should exposed to something of this kind of horror. *The Horned King: My beloved warriors have come to life. All the dead of centuries past. Never has anyone created an army like this. *(barbarians run away in fear) *Lucifer: Now all of Prydain shall be yours. *The Horned King: Go Forth, My Deathless Warriors! Destroy all in your path! *Creeper: (Laughing) Come Sire! We can get a better view from above. *Megan: It's a nightmare come to life. *Shiryu I sure wish Deathmask was with us. *Elionwy: Oh Taran. I'm afraid it will soon be over for us. *Taran: I...I didn't plan on haviing it end like this Elionwy. *Fflewdder: Oh. I wish I stayed a toad. Taran, friends, and Creeper join *Taran: Its a shame you can't stay any further. *Gurgi: Gurgi miss you already, and not even gone yet. *Aaron: Well, we actually thought about that. *Elionwy: What do you mean? *Megan: We would like you to join our team. *Fflewdder: Great Belin! You really want us to come with you?! *Jake: Sure. Why not? *Taran: I don't see why not. What about you three? *Elionwy: Oh yes! Thank You! *Fflewdder: Well, Great Belin of coarse! (laughing) *Gurgi: Yes, Yes, Yes! Gurgi come too. (cheering) Gurgi's Happy Day! *???: Could I come along too, so I can make up for what I've done? *All: Creeper! And the Gwythaints! *Taran: Only if you don't cause any trouble. *Creeper: I promise to try and not get into any trouble. *All: Well, alright. You can come too. *Creeper: Oh Thank You! (chuckling) Thank You! I won't let you down. *Aaron: Well guys, time to head out for another adventure. *All: Yeah! *(Pandora watching from afar) *Pandora: All according to plan. (chuckles) All according to plan. Lucifer gains new allies * Lucifer: Soon, My allies will grow in strength. All I need is some news about it! * Pandora: Worry not my lord. * The other villains turn to see Pandora has returned with a black pot. * Pandora: I found 2 new allies who wish to join you, within this Black Cauldron. * Lucifer: Really? * Pandora: Yes, they will pledge there undying loyalty to you. * Phantasos: What do you say? * Lucifer: I say we welcome our newest members, by freeing them from this Cauldron. * Lucifer then takes of bit of his own dark essence, and drops it into the pot. * Lucifer: Arise my newest allies! Our time has arrived! * The Cauldron begins to shake and shiver, as a ghastly wind begins to moan, and dark lighting and fire emerge causing an explosion, showing two hooded figures. * The Horned King: Oh yes, My master. * Lucifer: I take your from the cauldron. * Arawn: Indeed, I am Arawn, The Death Lord of Prydain, this my second in command, The Horned King. Aaron and The Black Cauldron Category:Aaron The Wise '91